Bella and Ethan return home
by vampwolf3408
Summary: Bella and Ethan return home when Charlie is attract on a hunting trip. Jacob is the only one who knows why she really left. What will Jake do to keep her and Ethan safe. Who is the dad of Bella's baby and what will happen when Bella returns with a baby no one knew she had. What happens when Bella phases and is imprinted on and who dose she imprint on?
1. Going Home

**Chapter 1:**

_I walked up to Jacob on the beach and sat down beside him. I saw he had a worried look on his face as I sat down._

_(Bella, __**Jacob)**_

"_Jake, what's wrong, you can tell me anything" I ask him nervously _

"_**Bella, will you follow me"**__ was all he said to me as he got up, and started to walk down the beach. I stood up nervously; the first thing I thought was something was really wrong he always looked me in the eyes. _

"_Jacob, what's going on?"_

"_**Bella you're not good enough for me anymore,"**__ No, no, no, this can't be happening again, I thought as I followed him._

"_Jacob, what do you mean?"_

"_**Bella I-I-I I've imprinted on Maggie"  
><strong>__"Jake, please don't do this to me. I'm begging you" I cried to him as my knees came out from under me and I fell down in the sand. _

"_**I'm sorry Bella But I have to go" **__he said as he jogged off and left me there._

I woke up sweating as I sat up in bed crying softly. I got up quickly running over to the, blue and green, crib that held my 1 month old baby boy, named Ethan. I carefully picked him up so I would not wake him up. Every time I looked at him I saw Jacob in his face, he had Jake's hair, skin color, nose, and chin I smiled at him as I thought of all the happy times me and Jake had. I heard my phone go off, I rushed to it but it was too late Ethan woke up crying. I fed him as I walked around our hotel room rocking him as I walked. After he fell asleep I check my phone it was from my mom.

'**Bella there's been an accident honey, you dad is in the hospital. He was attacked by a bear when he and Harry were hunting.'**

**When I was finish reading the message I knew right then I was going home. My mom, my dad, and me were the only ones who knew why I really left for a few months. I was going to tell Jacob the night he broke up me.**


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Going Home**

I put my dirty clothes in a trash bag so I could wash them later. I laid out Ethan's green footy-pajamas with a blue hat on the bed. I packed up the rest of his clothes and toys. I put his changing mat, extra clothes, dippers, and pack of wipes in his dipper-bag because i knew it was going to be a long trip home. I sat down and check my emails while I pump breast milk into bottles for Ethan.

It was now almost 5 now so I picked Ethan up carefully from his crib and laid him down on the bed in between his blue and green baby pillows. I started loading my truck up with mine and Ethan's bag of dirty clothes, our box of bathroom items, and his box of toys. I made sure the tarp covering the bed of the truck wasn't letting in any water from the rain and snow.

I walked back in the room to make sure Ethan was still asleep,and checking clock before i sat down beside him and watched him sleep. I look at Ethan thinking about how i never wanted kids when i was younger, but now i wouldn't give him up for the world. Ethan was my world now everything i did was either for him or because it's what i thought was best for him.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 20 till 7 so, I picked up Ethan and feed him his bottle. Then changed his dipper and clothes. I put the small cooler(holding Ethan's bottles of milk and some of my Dr. pepper's) in the floor board beside me in the truck along with mine and Ethan's bag of clean clothes and his two Pillows.

After driving almost 2 hours I decided to stop and feed a fussy Ethan, and grab a bag of chips. I put on Ethan's swing (those things you wear to hold the baby while they eat) and turn on the radio, Ethan loves for me to sing to about 20 minutes Ethan was done eating and had fallen asleep.

I pulled out my phone and text my mom

'**Me and Ethan's are coming home left this morning be there in a few hours.**

**Mom please don't tell anyone i coming home i don't won't Jacob to know it's his.**

** mom'**

**-b**

I pulled in a gas station to get a snack, use the bathroom and put Ethan in his car seat. It only took about 10 minutes to do all that which surprised me but I was not sure why though. I'm getting more and more nervous as I got closer and closer to my home town where I had lost my best-friend, got pregnant, and had my first heart break. This is where I grew up I had a lot of good memories and a lot of bad ones to, my whole life I was in this small town.

My phone beeped. I picked it up and read the text from my mom

'**I can't to see you again and meet my grandbaby. I'm at home now so you can come on home. No one knows you're coming. u do remember the families old stories.**

**-mom**

I felt like I about to throw up as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I took deep breaths as I past the sign I can do I can do this I kept telling myself over and over again. Ethan started crying so I had to pull over to see what he needed. I got him out of his car seat and "shhhhhh it's okay sweetheart mommas her it's okay" I told him as I rocked him in my arms. It worked he was fully awake now I loved it when he smiled and laugh at you, a lot of the time he would sit or lay there and stare at you watching I love it when he does it.

I went to put him down and started to cry again, so I tried to give him a bottle but he didn't want it, I check his dipper and it was clean I could not figure out what was wrong with him. The weird thing was when I put him down he started crying ,but along as I held him against my body he would cry less, whatever I did he wouldn't stop crying. I started to sing to him as I patted his back with his head on my shoulder. I sat there and thought for a minute finally I decided to just hold him until got to the hospital I was only about 10 minutes away so I held him against my shoulder with my left arm, and drive with right arm.

I pulled in the hospital parking lot and sat there taking a deep breath before I reached down to get 3 or 4 bottles and put them in the dipper bag along with an extra blanket. I wrapped Ethan up in a blanket, and got out of my truck making sure I got my keys, phone, Ethan's pillow, dipper-bag, and his changing mat before I locked my truck.


	3. Scars

**Chapter 3: Lost**

I slung Ethan's dipper-bag on my shoulder and held Ethan against me not knowing what would happen. I took a few deep breaths when I saw the pack's cars in the parking lot. I thought to myself I can do this, I was going to acted how I really feel which is mad upset and the one that stuck out the most was show him that I don't need him nor do I care about his life I wanted to make him regret losing me.

So I threw on a shirt that fitted tight and show my breast some and fixed my skinny jeans so it made my ass look good and my high-heel boots added to my sexy look. I picked up Ethan's dipper-bag and Ethan I still held him close to me and as tight as I could without hurting him.

As I walked through the doors I heard people gasp and start talking about me and my baby. I saw Jacob looking at the 2 month old baby in my arms; Jacob started to walk over to me when a girl and Sam stopped him. Thank god I thought when Sam stopped Jacob. I saw the whole pack here. Sam, Emily, Jacob, Kim, Jarred, Quil, Paul, Billy, and a few other boys that were wolves were with them. I took a breath and kept walking over to the corner of the waiting room. I saw that Embry my brother wasn't there.

I sat down holding Ethan; I smiled as my mom walked over to me. I gave her a hug as I turned around Ethan he was wide awake and smiling at us. I laughed when Ethan giggled at my mom. Jacob started to walk over to me I looked at my mom and she nodded at me.

When Ethan Started crying is what made me look up I got up and started rocking him in my arms "shhhhhh its ok Ethan mommy is here its okay sweetheart" I told him reaching for a bottle. I tried giving Ethan a bottle but he didn't want it by now Jacob and the others were standing by their seat watching me.

I open his dipper bag grabbing one of his stuffed animals but it didn't work, then it hit me he wanted his stuffed wolf; the only problem was it was in a box in my truck. Then I had idea he loved my singing I thought. When I started singing he stopped crying.

'_**Deep in the meadows, under a willow, abed of grass a soft green pillow, lay down your head and close your sleepily eyes, and when I come to you the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here its warm here the daises will guide you from all harm, and here is the place where I love you. **_

By now the room was silent as they all stair at me. Ethan was almost asleep so I kept walked back and forth in the small room.

It was almost 3 so I got up with Ethan and handed him to my mom she gave a questioning look as I took of my sweatshirt before I thought about everyone seeing the scars I had down the left side of my body they went from my shoulder down my arm to my wrist and down my back to my hip. Everyone gasp when my shirt came up around my hip I pulled it down as quick as I could but it was too late they saw the marks Jacob left on my body.

"Bella what is that on your hip are those scars" my mother said standing up. "Mom leaves it alone" I told her taking Ethan from her arms.

"No Bella what was that on your hip" she yelled at me as the pack watch me "fine you want to see what they are" I yelled at her

"Yes Bella I want to know what they are" she said grabbing my arm and turning around I pulled my arm from her hold and handed her Ethan as I raised my shirt knowing that I had a bra on under my shirt. Everyone gasp when they saw the scars ran from my shoulder down my back to my hip and down my arm to my wrist.

"Bella what happen" my mom asked "Jacob got mad and phased and I made the same mistake that Emily made I was standing to close." I yelled as I pulled my shirt down and took Ethan back and picking up Ethan's bag as I headed toward my truck. My mom stopped me "Bella I didn't know I'm sorry" she said in tears "its fine the pack was going to find out sooner than later" I said.

Everyone was quite and watching me as I grab a pill bottle from Ethan's dipper-bag and took 2 of them. I told my mom I would meet her at the house I was stopping at the store.

I went to my truck the weather was freezing cold so I was trying to hurry before Ethan got sick. I got in and headed towards La-Push. I was on the long road that took you to La-Push when it started snowing again.

When I got to my mom's house I saw that some of the pack was here. I rolled as I picked up Ethan from his car-seat as I grabbed his dipper-bag and the cooler with his bottles in it. I walked up to the door about to set down the cooler to open the door when someone open it for me when I looked up I saw it was Paul. He smiled as he step aside for me "Thanks" I said smiling I felt strange like I need him to touch me.

I heard people yelling from the kitchen really I thought.

"Okay listen up if you wake up Ethan you will be putting him back asleep and will not get diner either" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen and sure enough they quite yelling.

I stopped at the counter to set down Ethan's things. I pulled out a tank top as the pack watch me I sat Ethan down on the counter for a second as I took off my top. I was pulling my other shirt down as Ethan started to fall back and Paul retch out to grab him but my ,reflects were faster I caught him as he woke up from the cold air.

I smiled as I put Ethan on my left him and started cooking food my mom started to take Ethan from me but he start to cry. "Ethan either you can be quite or grandma can hold you or I will put you in your crib you pick" I told him and he shut-up quickly and everyone was shocked as they looked at me.

About half way through cooking when I heard the door open I looked up as heard talking I went to see where my mom went with Ethan I hated when someone was holding Ethan and walked off I wasn't I didn't trust them I always had a feeling something would happen.

"Mom where's Ethan" I ask as I started to panic when I saw she didn't have him in her arms

"Mom where's Ethan at" I yelled running in to the front room running up stairs looking in my old room and Embry's.

"Bella sweetheart he's down here" she said from at the bottom of the stairs watching as I ran down the stairs

"Where is he" I yelled running by her I let out a breath in relief when I saw Paul holding him. I ran and took him out of Paul's arm.


End file.
